


The Price of Peace

by ladyanubis14



Series: Salvation's Toll [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Female Loki, Gen, Jötunn Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:59:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyanubis14/pseuds/ladyanubis14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laufey sighed wearily and placed the girl gently on the table. She was swaddled in a blanket and sleeping deeply. 'This is my daughter, my heir, though she is little, she has much strength in her blood. I offer her to you as a mate to your son. I will give you her so that there may be peace. A true peace, not one that may be shattered by our children or our children's children. All I ask in return is to be able to see her every winter and that her second born be my heir again.'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or how Thor and the Avengers might have gone if Loki was born a girl</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soldiermom1973](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldiermom1973/gifts).



The war had raged on for years, from Asgard to Midgard to finally Jotunheim. It had been two years since Odin had last seen the gilded halls of Asgard, two years since he held Frigga and kissed his newborn son. Two very long years, he sees it in the eyes of his men as they fight, in the eyes of the Giants and mostly in the eyes of their King.

Laufey was tired, he had never meant to get Farbauti pregnant and now that she had given birth, he felt even more so. The girl was a runt, such a tiny thing, no bigger then his palm, but when she gazed at him with wine red eyes, he fell for her and had not the heart to cast her out. But he was a fool, a damn one, he listened to the pretty words from his wife.

'Use the girl.' she whispered. 'Trade her to the Allfather. She can bring peace.'

Peace, such a beautiful word one he longed for. So he agreed and in his foolishness sent an emissary to Odin Allfather.

To say Odin was surprised would be an understatement. When the Jotün baring a white flag approached Asgard's encampment he swore it was a trick. When Laufey appeared mere hours later cradling something to his chest, he was smug.

'Odin King.' Laufey said as he laid the babe gentle in his large lap. 'I have come to offer a truce so that we may have peace.'

'What can you offer Asgard that we cannot take from you when we are victorious?' Odin asks. 'You are outmatched and outmanned. So why should I barter this truce with you?'

Laufey sighed wearily and placed the girl gently on the table. She was swaddled in a blanket and sleeping deeply. 'This is my daughter, my heir, though she is little, she has much strength in her blood. I offer her to you as a mate to your son. I will give you her so that there may be peace. A true peace, not one that may be shattered by our children or our children's children. All I ask in return is to be able to see her every winter and that her second born be my heir again.'

Odin looked at the girl on the table, she had stirred when Laufey started talking, and blinked wine red eyes as she slowly started to awaken. 'May I hold her?' Odin asked in longing. The Jotün nodded and calmly shifted her to him. A most curious thing happened when the Æsir skin touched the Jotün babe, her blue color faded to a porcelain tone, her family lines disappeared and her wine red eyes bled to green.

Laufey inhaled sharply. 'Magic! There has not been a magic user in the royal line for a millennia'

'I accept.' Odin said quickly. Laufey gazed found his for a moment. 'I tire of an honorless war, I too long for peace. In five years time, when the first stirring of spring appear, you shall bring her to Asgard and she will begin her learning. And when the first leaves begin to fall and the long sleep comes I will send her back to you.'

Laufey nodded as Odin handed the babe back to him, as soon as he was nestled safely in his palm her skin turned blue, her lines were back and her eyes were red once more. 'Of course, that sounds fair.' Odin nodded as they finalized the treaty between their two great realms.

Laufey stood and stretched, he cradled the young child to him.

'Her name?'

'What?'

'You never did tell me the princess' name.'

Laufey looked at his daughter and smiled softly. 'Loki, her name is Loki.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my mistakes our my own. 
> 
> Thor is 7 and Loki is 5 in this chapter.

Thor was bored. He had been sitting next to his father, in the family's private parlour, waiting for his future bride to meet him. He crinkled his nose at the word, bride, girls were gross. Well most girls, he thought as he smiled shyly at his mother, who smiled back. But still, besides she was a Jotün! A monster, the old warriors say, a beast, brutal and lumbering and dumb, and now he had to marry one! All because his father said so. Well, Thor thought as the fanfare started, we shall see.

'Presenting his majesty King Laufey and the Princess Loki of Jotunheim.' the guard called as the door to their parlour opened. The king had to duck as he entered their parlour, once in he was still hunched slightly, his shoulders hitting the top of top of the ten foot ceiling, he was dressed in what looked to be a loin cloth with swirls and ridges marring his blue skin hard bones framing his head and collarbone forming what looked like armour. 

Odin rose from his chair as did Frigga, as he headed to the center of the hall to meet Laufey. 'King Laufey.'

'Allfather,' Laufey shifted so that a tiny thing could be seen peering from behind his calf. He placed his large palm behind her and gently nudged the girl forward. She was exotic and blue and kind of pretty, Thor thought, as she kept her head bowed. She was wearing an Asgardian dress which looked out of place on her blue skin. She too had ridges and swirls on her skin, similar enough to the patterns on the king but while he had no hair and bony ridges, she had a curtain of dark hair covering her face. 'This is my daughter Princess Loki. Princess, this is the Allfather, King Odin, his mate, Queen Frigga and your betrothed, Prince Thor.'

The princess curtseyed deeply. 'Good day.' she said softly her voice holding a musical tone to it.

Odin hummed his approval. 'Come here child.' he said not unkindly. The princess looked to her father first before heading to the Æsir king. Odin placed a palm on her blue face and noted the slight apprehension in her red eyes. But all too soon the red bled to green and the blue to porcelain, even in this form she looked otherworldly. 'This is the form that you will stay in while in my lands. When you return home you may be your true self, but not here. Now how has you learning coming along?' Odin was trying to get her to calm, he knew it will be difficult at first.

'Well!' Loki smiled brightly. 'Daddy has taught me much, he has found me books on the old ways and taught me to read. I've taught myself things as well...'

'Loki...' Laufey said in an exasperated tone.

The girl bowed her head in shame. 'Forgive me.'

Odin chuckled, 'It is all right child, I only wish Thor was as interested in learning as you.' Odin turned and held his hand out to Frigga, who came at once. Frigga smiled at the girl with such kindness, that Loki blushed. 'Now, say goodbye to your father and we shall get you settled.'

Loki looked to Laufey and tears came unbidden to her eyes. 'Daddy...' she whispered.

Laufey came at once to her and wrapped his large frame around her tiny form. 'It is only for a little while, my beautiful Snowflake, just till the weather cools. Then you will be home with me.'

Her red eyes locked with his. 'Promise?' she said as her lips quivered and tears leaked down her face.

'Promise.' Laufey said as his voice broke slightly, he wiped the tears from her face and stood quickly.

'I will make sure she is safe.' the Queen stated as she stood next to the girl and gently pulled her close. 'On my honor.' Laufey searched her face for a moment and nodded before calling his goodbyes and left.

Loki buried her face into the Queen's robe and sobbed. The Queen hummed and stroked her dark hair. 'Come now, is this appropriate behavior for a princess? Your father will be back in a few months time, now, let us eat and show you around.'

Loki nodded as she seemed to pull herself together right in front of their eyes. 'Of course my Queen.' She allowed Frigga to slip her hand into her own as she led her to the table.

They ate in relative silence, none knowing what to say. Thor kept staring at Loki while she ate, she was dainty and petite, not at all of a warriors build and certainly not GIANT! ' Are you really a Frost Giant?' Thor asked her suddenly. 'I mean your not even a giant at all, your smaller then me!'

'Thor!' Frigga chastised. 'That is not a thing a prince asks. For shame.'

Loki ducked her head and blushed. 'I am a runt.' she spoke softly. 'It happens in my people. Normally they are cast out, but not me.'

'Because of your dad?' Thor asked, his mother scolding forgotten for a moment.

Loki looked at Thor with wide green eyes and slowly shook her head. 'No because of yours.' was the soft admittance.

Odin inhaled sharply at the girl's words and Frigga glared at her menfolk. 'What do you mean by that darling?'

'Mother said that as a runt I am not good for much and being the whore of the Asgard Prince is enough.' Loki said in a voice of one who has been made to repeat such words often.

'And your father?' Frigga asked softly.'Does he believe this too?'

Loki shook her head no as her eyes lit up. 'I am his beautiful Snowflake.' she said simply as if that was all there was to say. And really, Frigga decided, it was.

'What is a whore?' Thor asked suddenly.

Odin chuckled darkly. 'Nothing important, son. Know that your betrothed is not one and that is all. Do you get along well with your mother Loki?'

She snorted. 'No, mother is saddened that I am not a giant like my brother, Helblindi. She also doesn't like that father cares so much for me. Sometimes,'she whispered. 'I think she hates me.'

'Well we may share my mother then. She seems much nicer then yours.' Thor leaned in conspiratorily. 'She even let's me have sweets before bedtime some nights.'

Frigga giggled behind her napkin as Odin pinched the bridge of his nose. Loki smiled shyly at Frigga again as she said, 'Truly?'

'Yes' Thor said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. 'May we go play now? I want to show Loki the palace!'

Odin looked at the children's happy faces and smiled. 'Yes, but listen to the guards.' Thor beamed, grabbed Loki's hand and fled the hall.

'They will be a good match beloved. You were wise to agree to Laufey's suggestion. Frigga said as she placed a hand on his arm.

Odin nodded, 'I had worried at first, but it all seems to be for naught.' His face darkened for a moment. 'Though if the Queen cannot hold her tongue I may reconsider.'

Frigga nodded 'Talk to Laufey, I know that you and he are not comrades, but perhaps he may listen to you if you tell him.'

Odin hummed. 'Maybe. But we have time before then.' He stood and held out his hand for Frigga. 'Come let us not worry and find the children before they get into mischief.'

********

Thor brought Loki to most of his favorite places the stables, the training yard, the trophy room and even the weapons hall. It was when they came towards the main halls and passed the library that Thor saw excitement in the young girl.

'This is your library?' she breathed. It was floor to ceiling full of leather bound books and old scrolls.

'Yes but it's a boring place. We will have lessons here.' Thor said as he tried to move along. Loki walked into the middle of the library and easily avoided Thor's reach when he went to grab her.

'We do not have a library on Jotunheim. It was burned down during the great war. Father has tried to restore it but....' She trailed off as she ran her fingers along a shelf. 'I would very much like to stay her for a while if that is okay with you Thor?' Loki asked shyly.

Thor sighed heavily, girls really were strange. 'I guess but I am heading off to meet my friends. They will be more interesting then this.' He huffed and walked out as Loki picked up a book and smiled softly.

The book was small and bound in leather, it smelled of old parchment and dried ink. She inhaled the scent of it and couldn't help the giggle that escaped. I could be happy here, she thought as she found a chair and sat down. She opened up the book and tried to read the words in front of her.

**********

Loki had lost herself in the book. It spoke of magic and the Nine Realms, and of heroes and honor. It was so interesting that Loki had easily lost track of time and soon the sun had begun setting.

'There you are dear!' Frigga called softly. 'I thought we had lost you. Have you been here the whole time?'

Loki's eyes widen as she quickly closed he book. 'Forgive me queen, I was only curious.' She hung her head so her black hair was covering her face. 

Frigga smiled as she knelt down and placed one hand on her shoulder and lifted her chin with the other. 'A Princess never bows her head. She must always hold her chin high and her shoulders square, for she is the key to holding together the kingdom.'

'How? The king rules the armies who protect he kingdoms, how does a princess matter?' Loki asked softly.

Frigga chuckled. 'Little one, when you are older you will learn that kings and princes and warriors are just men. And every man needs a woman to come home to, a wife or a daughter to kiss away his bruising and love them for themselves. Never forget that.'

Frigga stood and pulled Loki up with her. 'Now you have been her all day and it is time for the evening meal. However, I shall show you to your quarters first so that you know where they are and then we shall head to the main hall and introduce you to the nobility.'

Loki nodded. 'My queen' she started hesitantly 'Will the others be informed of what I am?'

Frigga looked down a the the girl, she was such a tiny thing, with hair dark as night, skin pale as snow and eyes so green that they seem to glittered like jewels. She looked like she belonged to the Vanir not the Jotün. 'That is the Allfather's decision, so I am unsure. But worry not, it will be all right in the end.'

Frigga led her through the halls once more and up a flight of stairs, until she stopped outside a door made of dark wood. She opened the door to show a large study with empty book shelves lining the walls, and a sitting room attached to the study, a small fire pit was in the sitting room and another door was along the wall. It open to reveal a small bedroom with a bath. 

'No one may enter your room quarters without your permission. They are private, so that you may do whatever you need to in here.' Frigga had a knowing smile on her face.

Loki's eyes widen. 'Truly? I can?'

Frigga's eyes shown with mirth as she replied 'That is what private means my dear.' She laughed softly as the young giant flung herself at her and hugged her tightly all the while whispering thank yous softly. Frigga stroked her dark hair for a moment before gently pulling her away.

'Come let us eat.'

*******

The main hall was loud and boisterous. Men were eating and drinking and sharing tales of bygone battles. Occasionally one would spring to their feet and repeat a violent thrust and he would have other men laughing away and yelling out pointers. The women sat and shook their heads at their antics and continue to gossip about the latest news. Odin sat at the end of the hall at a raised table, he was speaking to one of his advisers. Thor was to his right and speaking to some other young children. The hall quieted when the queen entered holding the hands of a young girl.

As the nobles rose to their feet, she merely waved her hand. 'Please continue, we are the late ones.' Most sat back down at her words, but a few remained standing until she seated herself at the table. She sat on Odin's left and placed Loki right next to her. She greeted her husband softly and poured water into a goblet for the young giant first before serving herself. A few nobles watched with interest at this display and began to wonder just who this girl was. 

'Where were you hiding Princess?' Odin asked her. 'Thor said he lost you at the library and that you never finished the tour.'

'I never left the library Allfather.' Loki said softly. 'I was reading until the queen found me and brought me here.'

Odin nodded. 'Learning is very important, it is a mark of a good ruler to be knowledgeable. You will have to share your love with Thor.'

'I can try.' Loki said as she took a sip of her water. 

'That is all I ask.' Odin replied.

Loki smiled as she turned to her evening meal, the Æsir foods were not much different then the food she grew up on. While her people ate mostly fish and hardy fruits and vegetables, the Æsir foods consisted of many game animals and a array of fruits and vegetables, some she had never seen before. The apples quickly became her favorite as she bit into the delicious food and studied the people around her. The two races were not that much different honestly, at least they didn't seem that way to her.

When the servants began to clear away the dishes, Odin tapped his goblet twice and waited for the hall to quiet. He stood and motioned for the princess to stand next to him. He placed a hand on her shoulder as he began to speak.

'Friends and comrades, I bid you welcome to our special guest. Princess Loki has traveled far so that she may learn of our ways and one day reign beside my son as his bride!' The hall erupted into loud cheers as Thor's face reddened. 'The princess is the daughter and heir to King Laufey of Jotunheim. She will resides her during the fair months and return to her home during the Great Sleep.' Many stared at the young girl as Odin spoke, some with open hostility others mere curiosity. 'This union between the two will bring about peace between our two great realms, for as long as they remain together, treat her with the same respect as you would other members of the royal court. Welcome!' Odin boomed as he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

'Thank you my king.' Loki said as she curtseyed deeply, willing her embarrassment away. When the two seated themselves once more before chatter broke out in the hall once more. 

**********

The months passed as spring ran into summer and summer slowly started to cool into fall as Loki learned much of the Æsir ways. She learned the nobles names and their lineage and deeds, she was able to recall great battles and terrible failures. She learned the ways of the Æsir court and how to make herself heard throughout the halls. She learned that her magic was strong and powerful, but also beautiful and chaotic, that even in Asgard she would have to self study. She learned that Thor was rude, and brash and arrogant, but Odin loved him anyway. She learned that Frigga was kind and gentle and encouraged her to play and eat when she noticed that she got lost in her books or her magic. 

But mostly she learned to count the days and hours and moments til the air would cool and she could go home.

The day was bright and crisp and cool as Loki stood next to Odin on the Bifröst, her body was practically vibrating with excitement. The Gate Keeper, Heimdall, had activated the Rainbow Bridge and the two were waiting on Laufey. 

'So happy to leave us already?' Odin asked with a knowing smile. 

'No Allfather, I just can't wait to see my daddy.' She said with a sheepish smile.

Before Odin could reply Laufey stepped through the Bifröst and Loki's formed shimmered unconsciously to matched as she ran to greet him. 

'Loki, my love!' Laufey said as he bent his large form to catch her. The two stood locked in each others embrace, before Laufey seemed to realize that they were not alone. He picked her up and placed her on his shoulder as she giggled. 

'I hope my daughter was not too much trouble Allfather.' 

Odin shook his head and replied. 'No she was a joy. I daresay she has all the women of the court enchanted by her.' 

Laufey smiled as Loki's face went purple. 'If there is anything else?'

'No, I shall see you in the spring.' Odin said with a nod as the pair walked across river Ifing and into the snowy realm of Jotunheim.

********

Laufey kept her in his shoulder as the pair made their way to Utgard, where the royal line lived. Loki talked about her experience in Asgard and Laufey listened to his snowflake's chatter. She spoke till they reached the city walls and her voice died down as the peasants were out in the streets and waving to her, the younglings running after their king. 

Loki smiled and waved shyly. 'I do not know how I feel about my betrothed daddy. He seems quite spoilt.'

'He is but a youngling Snowflake. Give him to time to mature and I am sure that you will like him well enough.'

'But what if I dont? What then?' Loki asked softly.

Laufey sighed, they had just entered the castle halls, when he set her on the ground. He bent down to her eye level, gently gripped her chin, and stroked her cheek. 'Then you will just have to learn. You, my Snowflake, our a princess. And though I can shield you from much, eventually you would still have to take a mate. Sometimes in duty to our kingdom, you do things you normally wish not to do.' He straightened and grabbed her hand. 'Besides, you could have done such worse then the Æsir prince. Now drain those thoughts from your head and we shall celebrate your return.'

With that Laufey through open the doors to the hall to cheering as the king and his people welcomed there princess home. Loki smile softly, she was finally home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor is 10 and Loki is 8. If you are a Sif fan then this chapter is not for you.
> 
> "Thoughts"
> 
> 'Speech'

Thor was lunging at Fandral with his practice sword as he tried to upset the young nobles footwork. Volstagg was cheering from the side as Hogun just watched on stoically, the Lady Sif stood patiently waiting for her turn against the winner. This was their morning routine, they would draw sticks until two came up short then they would fight until one would yield, then another would take their place until only one stood as the final victor. The training ground had quickly become the five children's favorite place to be, so when a dark haired girl walked by with her nose in a book, it was enough for Thor to notice.

His eyes lit up as he realized who it was. 'Loki!' He bellowed as he sidestepped Fandral's attack and rammed the hilt of his sword in between his shoulder blades. Fandral grunted and called out yield as he felt the bruise already forming on his back. 'I shall return.' Thor said quickly as he rushed to the young girl's side.

'Hello my Prince.' Loki said softly when Thor ran to her side, her eyes shining with mirth as he appeared breathless, despite the short distance.

'I had not realized today was the day you were to return. How was your winter?' Thor asked as he grinned, he was still taller then the young Frost Giant.

'It was pleasant enough. I had no large oaf following me everywhere, but of course then Býleistr had learned to walk and I had no peace once more.' She smirked up at Thor, she did so love to tease him.

'I was unaware you had two siblings.' Thor commented, he could feel himself reddening when she called him an oaf.

Loki nodded. 'Yes two brothers, Helblindi is six and Býleistr is still a babe, he hasn't even seen his second winter yet.' Loki leaned into Thor a a bit and whispered almost conspiratorially, 'Býleistr is my favorite of course, he's just too adorable! And while he is by no means a runt like me, he is no giant like Helblindi either.' 

Thor's face had reddened even more having Loki pressed close to him and he was suddenly very jealous of her brothers but he wasn't sure why. 'That's good, however, it makes me glad to be an only child. I could not imagine having to share attention.'

Loki waved her hand as if in dismissal. 'It is not so bad. Daddy is busy teaching Helblindi the ways of our people, for he will be my regent and I get to spend my free time spoiling Býleistr. He loves to watch me make the shadows and lights dance for him, that way it frees mother up to do as she so pleases.' Loki looked up at Thor and smiled brightly. 'I do not mind playing nurse maid it fills me with joy.'

Thor nodded and smiled at her, he was about to say something when his instructor called out to him. 'Come.' Thor said as he grabbed her hand and dragged her after him.

'Loki you remember my friends.' He said as he brought her to the sidelines of the training ground. 

'Good day.' She said as she nodded to each of the young lords and lady. She caught the dark look Sif sent her way when Thor didn't drop her hand, smirking slightly, she entwined their fingers and swung their hands forward a few times. She was interested to see if she would get a reaction.

Sif did not disappoint her. 'We need to finish the lesson Thor, perhaps Loki can run along and play like the other children.' she bit out.  
Thor opened her mouth as if to defend her, but Loki beat him to it, the smile on her face was almost feral.

'Why of course Lady Sif.' Loki tilted her head to one side almost in confusion, 'But why ever are you here? Did you mayhaps get lost on the way to the seamstresses' quarters? Surely such nimble fingers are suited more for the fine art of needlework and not handling weapons.'

Sif's face went red as the boys started to laugh. Their instructor sighed as he tried to reign in his students. He turned to the young princess and smiled at her gently. 'Lady Sif is learning the ways of the warrior. She was very persistent about it.'

'Fascinating...' Loki commented. 'Well Thor, friends, Lady. I must be off to my lessons.' She stood on her tip toes and kissed Thor on the cheek before curtseying and heading away from the grounds. Thor's face went scarlet as did Sif's, while the other boys just laughed.

'Oh hush!' Thor said, though he smiled. 'She is my betrothed after all.' That sent the boys into an even harder giggling fit and Sif felt her blood boil.

********

Loki sighed wearily, she had gone outside to try to meditate as she was taught to do for it would help her learn control later on if she could find a center and sink into it. Today however her thoughts kept swirling around one thing. 

"She likes him." She thought as an emotion that she was all too familiar with reared up inside of her. 

Jealousy, just like when Helblindi was first born and mother showed obvious favoritism, never around her daddy of course but still. And again whenever she is home and her mother sits with her two brothers and showers them with affection, but barely glances her way. Though she had long since stop trying to appease her mother, it didn't stop the feelings that welled up inside her, for she was still her mother. 

She rubbed her temples and tried to find her center, slowing her breathing she closed her eyes and listened to her inner thoughts. Her thoughts were always chaotic at best, normally she would watch them spin in a cacophony of colors and it would calm her enough to meditate. Today, however, her thoughts kept spinning around to the dark haired Æsir child who got to spend her days with Thor all year round. 

"And if Thor begins to like her what then? Will he call off our wedding? Would the Allfather let him?" She chewed on her finger for a bit. "What would happen to my people?" She rubbed her temples again. 'I will not let that happen.' She said to herself softly. She sat their for a few minute in silence before she heard someone coming up the hill she was sitting on. She recognized Thor's footfalls and sighed before giving up. 

'Hello again my Prince.' She said as she slowly opened her eyes.

'What are you doing here Loki? I thought you had lessons?' Thor asked as he sat down next to her. 

'I did, I was trying to meditate, but I see now that that will not happen. What are you doing here?' she asked.

'We came to have a mock battle, fair Lady, care to join us?' Fandral said as he made a sweeping bow.

Loki giggled as she stood up. 'I wish I could, but I have not a weapon.'

'Then you shall be our damsel in need of rescuing from the monster.' Volstagg said.

'Or perhaps you can be the monster.' Sif said with a nasty smirk on her face. 'After all, that is what you are under that pretty face.'

'What did you say?' Loki said in a quiet voice. 

'You heard me Frost Giant.' Sif replied.

'Ladies...' Thor said as he quickly stood up. 'How about we play something else?'

'I am not a monster.' She growled.

'Aren't you?' Sif asked. Before Sif could say anymore Loki launched herself at her and knocked her to the ground. She had her pinned underneath her body weight and had raised her fist to strike her, when Thor quick as flash, pulled Loki off of Sif and held her tightly to his body.

Sif sat up and was breathing hard. She glared at Loki and spewed, 'You are a beast!'

Loki struggled against Thor, but he held her tight. 'Sif go! Have you no honor? Leave!' Sif looked hurt as Thor yelled at her before she fled down the hill and out of sight. The other boys stood there as Loki growled and struggled against the older boy, Thor just tightened his grip, sighed and said softly, 'Just go.' The three boys looked at one another before they too fled down the hill.

'How dare she! How dare SHE! I AM NO MONSTER! I'm not!' She raged as Thor held her tightly still.

'I know! I know!' Thor said as he gripped her shoulders, spun her to face him, and hugged her to his chest. He swayed his body back and forth as he stroked her hair.

'I'm not a monster...' she sobbed into his chest. 'I'm not...'

Thor shushed her as he whispered softly over and over again 'I know...'

********

The two stood on the hill for some moments, before Frigga found them. She smiled fondly at the pair before she gently cleared her throat. They jumped apart as if they were burned, their faces red as can be. 'Children, the Lady Sif is claiming that Loki attacked her, is this true?'

Loki quickly scrubbed at her tear stained face, before lifting her chin up and nodded. 'It is.'

Frigga sighed heavily. 'Princess...'

'Sif provoked her mother! It is not entirely Loki's fault!' Thor said as he pulled the young girl behind him.

Frigga smiled at the two briefly before sighing once more. 'Then we must talk about this immediately. Come.' She turned and headed towards the castle, the pair trailing beyond her at a more sedate pace. The silence was oppressive and Frigga was unsure what to make of the situation that the princess and the lady had gotten themselves into, especially if what her son stated to be true.

The trio entered the castle and went straight towards the family private parlour, there the others were waiting with Odin. Odin watched as Frigga led the other two in, it did not escape his notice how Sif glared hatefully at Loki or how Thor seemed to be trying to shield the girl or how Loki's pale face was flushed and tear stained. Frigga met his eyes briefly and nodded as she laid her hands on the pair's back and gently pushed them forward.

'Princess are you aware of why you are here?' Odin asked the smaller girl, she nodded. 'Then what do you have to say for yourself?'

Loki stood tall and squared her shoulders. 'I will only apologize if she does first.' Loki's tone was soft but firm as it rang through out the hall.

'I have nothing to apologize for!' Sif glared. 'You are the one who attacked me!'

'You deserved it!' Thor yelled suddenly. 'You provoked her like a... a coward!'

Sif's face reddened in anger at Thor's words. 'I am no coward! I was stating the truth, something you seemed to have completely forgotten.'

'And what is that?' Odin asked quietly though he suspected the answer before she gave it.

'SHE IS A MONSTER!' Sif yelled as she faced Thor. 'Unfit to be by your side, her kind murdered my father and countless other warriors. And yet you treat her as your equal. She is unfit to even lick your boots let alone be your queen!' Sif was breathing hard and trembling as tears fell from her eyes, whether from anger or frustration none where sure. Thor looked horrified at her outburst as did the other boys, Odin and Frigga both looked resigned and Loki stood ramrod straight, with tears falling from her eyes.

'I am a monster?' Her voice was deadly quiet. 'You forget Lady Sif, that your people were not the only ones to suffer. The Æsir invaded my lands, burnt down our homes, our places of learning and our temples. You who destroyed our fishing holes and our farmlands. Yes we killed, but we too were killed. We suffered much after our two great kings created their treaty. We suffered illnesses, famine and more death. You who returned to the Realm Eternal, with its beauty and wealth and fertile grounds. While we had to endure a harsh winter with little fishing grounds and no farmlands. Did we deserve it? Perhaps, but do not DARE to stand there and call me a monster when to my people you are the monstrous ones!' With that Loki spun on her heels and fled the hall.

'Leave her be for now.' Odin commanded as he noticed Frigga take a step towards the open door. He turned his gaze to the young girl in front of him, she was pale and shaking a hand covering her mouth as if she only now was aware of what she had said. 'You will apologize, formally.' Odin said to Sif as her eyes found his. 'As too shall she, afterwards it shall never be brought up again. Do I make myself clear?' Sif nodded. 'Children, while battles can bring you glory, it also can bring you shame. One of my greatest shames is knowing Loki is correct in what she says. We did much damage to Jotunheim while we were there, more then the Jotün did to Asgard. We burnt down temples, libraries, homes everything because fire is painful to them.' Odin face turned grey as he stared out the window and Frigga was by his side in a second, placing a comforting hand on his arm. 'While they became stuff of our children's nightmares, so did we became nightmares to theirs. Laufey offered his only child and heir to his lands to bring peace and while we retreated, he had to rebuild a damaged realm. It is a testament to the strength of his blood that he has somewhat succeeded.' He held each child's gaze for a moment before finally resting on Sif. 'When you called her such cruel things you most likely confirmed what she has heard her whole life. I have already forgiven her her outburst, but do not forget it. For a true ruler knows that every side has two stories and that history is always written by the victor' Odin stood. 'At the evening meal, Sif you shall formally apologize, until then think on what you heard and said and did.' With that he and Frigga left the parlour in search of the young princess.

*********

Once out of the sight of the parlour, Loki ran. Hot tear fell down her face as she followed the hallways in a blind stupor, not knowing or caring where she was going. She found herself in the upper courtyard, when her knees gave out and she fell onto her hands, with a cry she felt her magic release into the ground of the courtyard. It turned the lush ground into a snow covered paradise, one which she could curl into, in her anger and sadness her form shifted into her Jotün body and she curled into a small ball.

Sif's words rang in her head as it combined with other words, words she heard throughout her young life, words from the Æsir and other Jotün, words that were meant to sting and hurt. Whore, runt, monster, beast, not fit to be queen, not worthy of Thor, all these and more rang through her mind as she kept thinking how she ruined all chances of keeping their treaty.

"I ruined it." Loki thought. "Father will be so disappointed."

She did not know how long she laid there in the snow and cried, but it wasn't until she heard boots crunching in the snow that she began to uncurl herself.

'Loki...' Odin started to say.

'I shall collect my things Allfather.' Loki said softly as she interrupted him. She stood slowly and kept her back to him, it was only then that she realized that she had broke one of the first rules ever given to her, shuddering, she forced her body into it's Æsir skin before she turned to face him. She was unprepared for the gentle look on his face when his gaze found hers.

'Why? Are you leaving?' Odin asked her gently.

'Aren't I?' Loki asked as she tried to gage his reaction.

'No child, you were upset and angry, I can easily forgive the words you said. I came to retrieve you for the evening meal, you have been up here all day. I dare say you are probably quite hungry, especially after such a impressive display of magic.'

Loki blushed, but stood still. 'I do not understand? Aren't I going home? Am I in trouble?'

Odin placed a hand on her shoulder. 'I have been expecting something like this for many a season now. I can hardly cast you out for being true to yourself, and you defended yourself so valiantly, it was most impressive. You shall make a fine queen one day, however, every queen knows that some times one must swallow ones pride for the good of all. Tonight after Sif apologizes, so too will you.' He held up his hand to stop the words he can see forming on her lips. 'I know you feel you should not, but it is the honourable thing to do' Odin watched understanding dawn in her eyes as she nodded. 'Shall we?' He asked as they headed downwards to the dining hall, he smiled softly at the thought of the snow now littering the whole of the upper courtyard. It resembled a small piece of Jotunheim and even held the chill in the air. He glanced down at the dark haired girl and in that moment he could see her endless potential, and was glad that he had bound her to his family.

********

The evening meal was no less loud as any other and usually it was Thor's favorite, but tonight his father's words were swimming in his head.

"Were they really nightmares to Loki's people? If that was the case how could she look at herself everyday and not blanch? How could she so willingly allow herself to be here season after season?" He thought to himself.

He stole a glance at the dark haired girl who was sitting by his mother and remember the passion she spoke with when talking about her people. Thor knew it was his duty as prince to protect his people no matter the cost, perhaps that is what Loki is doing after all she was a princess.

'You are unusually silent, my son, what ever are you thinking?' His father questioned gently.

'Are we really just a duty to one another? A way of protecting our kingdoms?' Thor asked quietly as his eyes landed on Loki once more.

'You two are whatever you wish to be Thor. Only you two can make your betrothal as well as your marriage what you want. Do not let the voices of others tarnish what you two have.'

Thor nodded, 'You're right father.'

Both men turned to the meal and finished it in silence. It was as the meal was drawing to a close that Sif arose from her seat and approached the High Table. She stopped directly in front of the princess' chair and dropped to one knee, hanging her head in shame. The dining hall fell quiet when they recognized the position the young girl was in.

'Princess Loki of Jotunheim, I humbly apologize for my dishonorable behavior towards you on this day. I beg of you to accept my apologies so that my honor may be restored.'

For along moment Loki sat there, before she arose from her seat and walked around to where Sif was kneeling. She knelt in front of her and raised her chin before settling both of her hands on her shoulders. 'On one condition...'

'Name it.' She said stiffly.

'That you accept mine as well, for I too was in the wrong.' Sif's eyes widen for a second, she did not think she would actually apologize, but nodded any way. Loki smiled brightly and pulled the girl up and into an embrace. Before she let her go she whispered softly into Sif's ears. 'Speak ill of me again or cause any trouble with my betrothed I will show you what kind of monster I can be.' She released her and smiled again, with a touch of something dark and mischievous in her eyes, while Sif nodded as fear crept into her own. As both girls returned to their seat the hall started to talk once more.

*****

Later that night as Sif had returned to her chambers, she caught sight of herself in the mirror and screamed staring back at her was a Jotün face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience here is part one of the next chapter.

Loki woke to terrible cramps in her stomach and a generally feeling of sickness. The twelve year old had retired early after the evening meal, her stomach was nauseated and she was paler then usual. So after kissing her father goodnight and telling Býleistr a story she had gone straight to bed. Now the cramps were worse then last night and when she removed the covers off herself she let out a small shriek at the blood pooling on her bed and down her legs. 

Fasta, her handmaiden, a young Jotün female four years Loki's senior, heard the noise and came rushing into her lady's quarters. She was of average height for a Jotün at about six feet tall, her golden blonde hair shone in the early morning sun and her ruby eyes scanned the room for any danger. Her family lines swirled around her arms and disappeared into her green sleeveless dress, the dress fell to her knees with a slit to her upper thigh and she was wearing brown sandals with a golden slash wrapped around her waist. The colors were her lady's and indicated that she was Loki's personal servant, a position that was usually coveted, but in her lady's case not as much. 

Loki looked ill and terrified as she stood up next to the bed. 'Fasta!' She croaked, a hand wrapped around her middle as she was hunched over and barely able to stand.

'Oh Princess...' Fasta said. 'This is most joyous! Your first cycle has started! You are truly a woman this day.' The young giantess knelt down and placed her hands on Loki's shoulder and smiled brightly, before pulling her into a gentle hug. While Fasta may still tower over her, she never made her feel small and for that she was a friend just as much as she was a servant.

'Is it always this bad?' Loki asked weakly.

Fasta let her go and stood. 'It depends on the woman Princess. To some it can be painful to others not so much. But it is rumored that the more painful the more fertile that you are.' She turned and headed to the adjoining bath. 'Now allow me to run you a bath and get your linens changed and then we shall inform the King and Queen.' Fasta helped her out of her night clothes and then into the brass tub. It was about five feet long and three feet wide and about four feet deep, with claw feet and spiraling taps. Fasta ran the water so it was cool and then infused the water with herbs meant to sooth the stomach and left the Princess to soak. 

 

She returned into her lady's quarters and removed the bed linens and grabbed her dirty clothes, and headed to the laundry rooms. After she dropped off the soiled linens and asked another servant where His Majesty may be found this time of day, she headed back to Loki's quarters. She changed the beddings and laid a towel down for extra protection before grabbing another and heading into the bathing room. Loki looked less ill as she laid in the cool water with her blood red eyes closed and her black hair slicked back and curling slightly, she looked delicate and far younger then she was, but it was deceiving, for the handmaiden knew she was powerful. She has witnessed the young Princess perform magic only rumoured and seen her move with a deadly grace. The small form was packed with powerful muscles and enabled her to move like a serpent; fast, agile and quick. But it was her voice that was most talked about. She was dubbed 'Loki Silvertongue' by many, her voice was like the very ice of Jotunheim itself, cool and refreshing to those who were in its good graces and deadly and cutting to those who were not.

'Fasta...' Loki's voice broke her out of her musings. 'This is truly it now isn't it?'

'What do you mean Princess?' Fasta said as she sat down on the floor by the tub.

'I mean there is nothing else to wait for before Thor and I are to wed? Thor has had his hunt and now I will partake in the Four Winds Dance. After that Father and King Odin will start discussing bride prices and dowries and then we shall wed.'

Fasta sighed as she ran her fingers through Loki's dark curls. 'You knew this day would happen, why are you so suddenly afraid?'

Loki opened her eyes and looked at Fasta's face and she felt as if he was being judged and could only hope she was found worthy. 'I do not fear the wedding per se. I fear the aftermath, I fear never being able to see you or the others again. I few Thor will find me unworthy after all. I... I...' Loki closed her eyes and felt tears leak out of them.

'Oh Loki...' Fasta wiped the tears from her face with a cloth. 'I wish I knew were these feelings of self doubt you have come from. If half the things you tell me about your Prince are true then you have nothing to fear. Now,' Fasta straightened and drained the bath water. 'Let us get you dressed and we shall inform your parents of the news.'

'Of course.' Loki replied as she stood up and had Fasta help her out of the bath. Fasta had grabbed her training clothes, since they would be most comfortable, and a pair of special undergarments that were meant to catch her blood. The two girls slipped the loincloth on her waist and tightly tied the sash around her breast. Both were a green color with gold accents and black trim, and they moved with her body fluidly. She sat in a chair in front of a vanity so that Fasta may brush her curls out and Loki could lace up her tanned sandals. Once she was dressed, the two headed out into the halls and headed towards the King's private study.

'Enter.' The King called absentmindedly, the two girls entered to find him hunched over scrolls and maps mumbling to himself. 

'My King do you know of where we may find the Queen? We have some news we wish to speak to you both about.' Laufey looked up at Fasta as she spoke. While the young handmaiden looked pleased, Loki looked ill and she was curled into herself slightly.

'She should be in her parlour the time of day, why don't you fetch her and we shall discuss this news.' Laufey easily dismissed her, not before Fasta turned her eyes onto Loki for a moment, she just nodded her head slightly.

'Of course my Lord.' Fasta bowed and left.

No sooner did the door close was Laufey on his feet and by his daughter's side in an instant. 'Snowflake? What is wrong, are you ill?' He carded his large fingers through her dark hair and tucked it behind her ears and cupped her face.

'No daddy, I just got my first cycle today.' Her face flushed slightly. 'It is painful but I will get used to it.'

'My beautiful Snowflake.' He kissed her forehead before letting go of her face. 'I am happy, sit, we have much to plan for.' Laufey took his seat at the other side of his desk as she sat in her chair. It always amazed Laufey how tiny his daughter was, but he was immensely proud of his progeny, she would make a fine leader one day. He was about to ask her a question when the door to his study opened and his mate and Queen walked in, like always whenever Farbauti was near Laufey could feel a smile grace his face. 

She was alluring, no doubt about that, her presence always commanded attention whenever she entered a room. Her hair was dark as night and braided down to her lower back, he knew from experience that it curled and framed her delicate face. Her wine red eyes spoke of cunning and intelligence, her family lines swirled and curled around her neck and upper body, she was dressed in a simple white dress, that hugged her curves and flowed to the floor, it was held closed with a gold sash around her waist. It was evident that Loki looked a lot like her mother, but while her mother's lines stopped at her neck, Loki's traveled all the way to her face, much like is own, she was the only one of his children that had that feature, and it spoke of great strength of his blood. There was no mistaken whose child's she was, all Jotün children were taught the importance of family lines, and she was no different, usually the more pronounced the lines the closer to the original head of the line they were. Occasionally a completely new line will arise and they were obligated to bring themselves to the capital so that they may be categorized . He suspected that when Loki bore children that they would be a new line, but he was unsure, it had been many a moon since the Æsir and the Jotün mated with each other.

'What news is this that I am interrupted during something important?' Farbauti said as she sent a small glare to her daughter.

'I have gotten my first cycle mother.' Loki said softly as she looked down at the floor.

Farbauti looked shocked for a moment, then she seemed pleased. 'Truly dear girl?' Loki nodded. 'This is good news! Inform the others we have to start planning for your rite.' Farbauti looked to Laufey. 'You must inform the Allfather that she cannot return this season. It is going to take at least that long to plan everything.'

'Of course,' Laufey nodded. 'I will persuade him as best I can. I shall leave you two to the planning. He arose from his chair, kissed his mate on the cheek, ran his fingers through Loki's hair and left.

Farbauti turned to Fasta, who was silently standing by the door. 'Get us a calming tea and something gentle for the stomach and be quick.' Fasta nodded and left as Farbauti sat in Laufey's chair. She eyed her runt of a daughter and noted her pale features and hunched status. She cleared her throat and the girl looked up at her mother, and while their was no love lost between the two, they knew that they would be seeing a lot of each other. 'We have much to discuss and do girl. I am surprised that you are not even more defective, but I suppose that I can rest easier knowing you will not ruin our treaty even more.'

'I am pleased that you are pleased Mother.' Loki said through gritted teeth as she felt her face heat up.

'We have many things to plan, gifts to make, an outfit to design the works.' Farbauti said as she pulled out a scroll from Laufey's desk and started writing down things that were needed. 'Do you know who you want as your second?'

 

'May Fasta do it? She is my handmaiden after all.'

Farbauti hummed and wrote it down on her scroll. 'As long as she no other duty to attend to then I am okay with that. We need to get you a kransen and start forging a weapon for the Prince, a sword is traditional.'

A knock was heard at the door, interrupting the Queen briefly. 'I brought the tea for the Princess, my Queen.'

'Set it there and you are dismissed for now, retrieve us when it is time for the noonday meal.'

Fasta nodded smiled briefly at Loki and left. Loki grabbed the mug and drinking quickly asked, 'May I have green and black for my rites outfit?' 

'I shall think on it.' Farbauti said as she made a few more notes.

'I am unsure if a sword is the best choice for the Prince, he prefers a battle axe or a war hammer when training.' Loki commented after a few minutes of silence.

'We will look into it then.' Farbauti said making more notes.

Loki nodded as continued to drink the herbal tea, the silence stretching on for a while. Gathering her courage, Loki sighed a rested a hand on her stomach feeling I'll again. 'Mother...'

'What?' Farbauti all but snarled, causing her daughter to shrink into herself. 

'May I go lay back down, I feel ill again.' She spoke softly as she hung her head.

Farbauti looked up at the girl and finally noticed how pale she seemed. 'Fine! But do not think you can slack off on your afternoon duties. We have much work to do and I will not be responsible for it all do you understand runt?'

'Yes ma'am, if that is all?' Loki spoke quickly not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. Her mother just waved her hand dismissively, so Loki just got up and gingerly made her way to her room. She laid a towel onto her bedding for extra protection and fell asleep almost instantly.


End file.
